narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vallewida Kaguya
Background Having escaped the fate of her clan for her young age, Vallewida was later take by Orochimaru to participate in the first Hokage´s cell experiment. Like Yamato she was able to escape, but she did not develop the wood release, but the petal release. She was his prodigy and she learned from him how to use her Shikotsumyaku, the petal release, water release, fire release and how to summon the white snake. Upon runing away from Orochimaru, Kisame Hoshigake found her. He was still a shinobi from the Hidden Mist, and told her he had many friends from her clan. Since she was still at a young age of 8 , he enrolled her into the hidden mist academy. However this was only a couple of days before Kisame bieng declared a S-rank ninja. She became a spendid Mist academy student Personality Showing a calm and relaxed nature, she doesn´t seem to care about much of that which is not important to her.She avoids a fight but is beyond bieng useless. In battle she is shown to collect data on her oponents before KOing them. She is seen to have a crush on her team mate Chōjūrō, from whom she never leaves nothing hidden. Her passion for battle comes from the love she has developed for some Ninja, while those she does not know, she leaves in her wake. Appearance Vallewida is characterised by her pale skin, vivid green eyes, two scarlet dots on her forehead which all the members of his clan possessed, and shoulder-length white hair, which she wore divided down the middle on her head (distinguished by an atypical 'zigzag' hair parting) with two separate partings on either side of her face. Having a body that could be envyed by other women her age and even older, she often uses this to her advantage in battles, in which she depends on her skills and other unorthodox methods ( As mentioned above ). Abilities Having been trained by Orochimaru since a young age of 3 , her skill level is beyond even that of Kimimaro.She is a well round ninja, with both attacking and healing abilities. Having developed several Jutsu of her own, it become clear why Orochimaru wanted her powers so much, however, she ran away from him upon him teaching her how to summon the white snake. She can use both fire and water styles with ease and the amount of chakara she can contain is absurd. Kekkei Genkai Having the petal release and the Shikotsumyaku, she demanded Orochimaru´s atention. Having optained the special release from him, she could develop under him many jutsu derrived from petals and flowers.Her Shikotsumyaku is of course a Kekkei Genkai that her clan has had for many generations and she has decided that the future of her clan is in her hands. She completly masterd the clans ability and has developed it to its max. Status Part II Five Kage Summit Arc Vallewida, Chōjūrō and Ao were chosen to escort the Fifth Mizukage to the Kage Summit. During their trip to the Land of Iron, she often stoped to help her teamates, especially a more quiet and clumsy one. Once they finally arrived and the meeting began, she decided to go on patrol inside the castle. When Sasuke Uchiha infiltrated the conference hall, she tried to move closer to the battle field, however she was stoped short by several Zetzu clones and a Jugo clone. When Tobi appeared and told the attendees of his Eye of the Moon Plan, she stated that she could not care less what Tobi was after, as long as it had nothing to do with her. However once she realized the full potencial of Tobi´s plan, she burst into a out rage, attacking Tobi but to no use. Shinobi World War Arc She was assined to the Fifth Division, and could be seen fighting alog side Shino and defeting part of the White Zetzu Army. Later she joined the Surprise Attack Division and when on into a full all out battle against clans kin Kimimaro, whom she defeted with her strongest Jutsu, the Dance of the Dying Lotus Flower ( A jutsu where the enemy´s body is raped in a vine and lifted into the air. Once thier, the user can teleport to the top of the plant, where in the palm of the hands of the user grows two deadly Lotus flowers. With these the user slams her fists into the chest of the enemy, causing instant death.) Reference Category:DRAFT